Pero por las noches soy víctima de mi mismo
by kastiyana
Summary: Arthur es el bilbiotecario, Alfred el becario asistente. Arthur es formal, cordial y contenido, de día ignora lo que desea. Por la noche su consciencia lo traiciona. AU USUK


**Pero por las noches soy víctima de mi mismo**

Es bien sabido que gran parte de ser Inglés significa ser formal, serio aparente. Saludar al vecino por la mañana, con voz calma, sonreir lo justo y necesario y nunca jamás mostrar un atisbo de desesperación sin importar lo malas que vayan las cosas.

La compostura inglesa.

Desde pequeños se nos enseña a ser los mejores actores. Yo siempre fui un estudiante ejemplar. Aprendan de Arthur Kirkland,el niño que no llora el primer día de escuela. Miren a ese chico, su novia lo deja y no se inmuta, se toma unas copas en su casa, se hace ruinas pero no se entera nadie. Qué buen inglés es. Apenas sonríe.

La bibliotecología me venía bien, me permitía sentarme seriamente rodeado de libros, organizando y exigiendo a otros que mantuvieran el mismo orden al que yo entregaba toda mi devoción. A veces la paz se interrumpía cuando venían becarios, pero yo les enseñaba rápidamente el oficio, se adaptaban a la normativa de este templo, cumplían su trabajo por uno o dos años y luego se iban.

Cuando este becario llegó acompañado del vicerector supe que no podía tratarse de nada bueno. Era de Ingeniería mecánica, nada que ver con el perfil de estudiantes de humanidades que se enlistaban para trabajar en la biblioteca.

-Kirkland, te presento a tu nuevo asistente, Alfred Jones, tesista y becario, es de Ingeniería Mecánica, ¡Por fin alguien que te ayude a reorganizar los manuales de química y física!

-Están perfectamente ordenados - contesté secamente. El becario era demasiado joven y no se veía precisamente quieto o silencioso. Podría estar haciendo su trabajo en cualquier ala de la universidad. -No necesito más asistentes

-No seas crudo, necesitas toda la ayuda posible - contestó el señor Tyler dándole tres palmadas en el hombro al muchachito.-Te dejo con el señor Kirkland, si necesitas algo házmelo saber.

¿Qué era esto?, demasiada atención de parte del vice rector. Tal vez era un niño genio, no tenía la cara, pero si era tan joven como parecía y ya estaba haciendo la tesis probablemente era porque ha ingresado antes de lo esperado al sistema. Además, si es becario como requisito debe ser destacado y si el vice rector tiene atenciones especiales con él, seguro es porque participa de un proyecto importante.

-¿De qué parte de Inglaterra eres?- fue lo primero que me preguntó descolocándome un poco. Así que aparte de joven, impertinente e informal, era observador.

-Nottingham, ¿y tú? ¿Los Ángeles?

-Cerca, Oakland... ¿Tengo cara de ser de California?

-Mucho

-Raro, pensé que para ustedes éramos todos iguales - comentó tranquilamente.

-Oh, claro que no, hay subespecies.

Tal vez debió sentirse insultado, pero se rió.

Le expliqué los horarios, las tareas a realizar, la organización, le di un paseo por los distintos sectores indicándole las estanterías de las diversas áreas temáticas, cuando finalmente llegamos al computador a revisar el sistema informático, fue que puso esa cara.

-Sin ofender, creo que esto está algo desactualizado.

-Este equipo es funcional, no es necesario que sea moderno ni nada.

-Arthur... ¿te puedo decir Arthur?

Han pasado apenas cuarenta minutos desde que nos conocimos y ya me estaba faltando el respeto. Por supuesto que no me molestaba. Asentí de mala gana y continuó.

- Este procesador es antiguo, las pantallas catódicas ya no se usan, hacen mal a la vista, gastan mucha energía y liberan partículas que radioactivas que a largo plazo pueden causar problemas... ¿no sabías?

Me mordí el labio y mascullé apenas.

-No lo sabía

-Y este procesador también gasta mucha electricidad, podríamos cambiarlo y programar un sistema más eficiente que tuviera más filtros de búsqueda - en ese momento debió notar mi molestia, porque se detuvo, encontró mi mirada y repuso bajando un poco su entusiasmo- pero son solo sugerencias, en realidad no sé cuánto presupuesto tienes o si te acomoda lo que te estoy proponiendo.

-Me parece razonable - contesté, porque debo ser centrado y admitir cuando veo una buena idea - y del presupuesto no te preocupes, puedo mandar la solicitud, seguro que nos aprueban un proyecto.

Obviamente estaban fascinados con mi repentina apertura a la modernidad y me trajeron los equipos antes de que me bajaran los arrepentimientos. El chico - Jones - se encontraba reorganizado los libros del área de ciencias exactas y manuales técnicos, pero abandonó la tarea, dejando órdenes a los otros asistentes - como si tuviese derecho y autoridad - y se vino a abrir los juguetes nuevos. Pasó toda la mañana armándolos y situándolos en los mesones correspondientes y luego casi dos días programando un sistema nuevo de búsqueda, ingresando códigos y "comandos" como él me explicó.

Entonces experimenté algo semejante a la admiración por su ingenio.

Al principio me sentí constantemente amenazado por su naturaleza crítica. Nunca ningún asistente había tenido el atrevimiento de cuestionar el sistema, de sugerir. Pensé que de pronto se debía a mi juventud, yo solo tenía veintiocho años, no era muy alto, no hablaba muy fuerte y tampoco tenía una presencia muy imponente. Alfred Jones era alto, tenía una voz aguda e infantil que resonaba sin importar el esfuerzo que hiciese por mantener un perfil silencioso. Tal vez era más joven, pero se hacía respetar de un modo que era envidiable. Los otros asistentes becarios lo reconocían como un segundo a cargo y de pronto era natural verlo tras el mesón conmigo o sentado en mi oficina tomándose el expresso de la mañana, como una implícita autoridad.

-Estás de cumpleaños hoy - me dijo un día nada más al verme entrar a mi oficina, cuando ya llevaba cinco meses trabajando conmigo.

-Buenos días, y no des vueltas en la silla, se te derramará el café y te quemarás.

Me hizo caso, extrañamente, poniendo sus tenis en el suelo y causando un chillido de la suela de goma en la baldosa.

-No has respondido mi pregunta.

-Sí lo estoy, pero eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Te gustan los Beatles - continuó ignorando mi tono cortante.- tenías un vinilo el otro día, y a propósito de eso noté que va a tocar una banda tributo en un bar, Elle, ¿Lo conoces?

-No voy a bares - mentí.

-Creo que por una vez podrías hacer una excepción, yo iré a verlos, solo, podrías ir y aprovechamos de celebrarte.

-Tenemos que trabajar mañana.

-Solo un rato, será divertido.- su flequillo era dorado, sus labios finos y curvados, sus ojos azules. Azul bebé. Como esos bebés de publicidad, irreales.

-No es buena idea...

-Piénsalo...

Esa noche no fui. Me quedé en casa y dormí temprano luego de tres copas de whisky. Solo. Pero esa no fue la única invitación y de pronto comencé a leer dobles intenciones, que seguro estaban solo en mi cabeza porque él habla con todo mundo, tenía amigas y amigos que lo iban a buscar a la salida y yo era solo el jefe, el compañero de trabajo, aburrido, antisocial, ¿Qué interés ulterior podría tener alguien como él en alguien como yo?

Luego me mandó un email con un afiche de un concierto de un tributo a Led Zeppelin, pero tampoco fui, incluso cuando deseaba hacerlo. La prerrogativa de romper la formalidad, de encontrarlo en un entorno distinto al del trabajo me aterraba porque las paredes de la biblioteca eran las cuerdas de mi etiqueta. Como sería Arthur Kirkland en un bar, con dos cervezas encima, en la presencia de ese niño vivaz, de sus ojos, de su inteligencia y agudeza, de su risa y sus hombros anchos. No me atrevía a averiguarlo.

Cuando ya llevaba siete meses trabajando conmigo fue que me volvió a invitar directamente, a minutos de cerrar.

-Habrá un concierto tributo de bandas de los sesenta, Hendrix, The Who, Janis Joplin, Beatles, Led Zeppelin... - comencé a reír nerviosamente. Era tentador- Deep Purple...

-¿Dónde y cuándo? - pregunté sin controlarme.

-Sábado a las nueve, ¿Ahora sí que vienes?- preguntó, alegre.

-Suena interesante - mantuve un tono frío, pero estuve toda la semana esperando el día y horas antes de salir pensé seriamente en tomarme una pastilla para quedarme en casa durmiendo y fuera de tanta excitación. Llegué justo a las nueve, compré mi entrada y decidí ir a la galería oscura, lo busqué con la mirada por cortesía - me dije - pero luego me asomé a la baranda y miré hacia la platea, hacia el palco, como si hubiese podido identificar su cabeza entre medio de tanta gente, pero luego me entregué a sonido, prendí un cigarro, clandestino, entre medio de todos los transgresores de reglas que nos escondemos en este sector marginado del teatro. Canté algunas canciones en voz alta y me olvidé de los estantes, de las paredes, de los sistemas de organización y del silencio de los pasillos. Más no de su risa de sus ojos, o del olor a expresso por la mañana.

Al final del concierto me quedé parado en una esquina, en la otra cuadra y podría jurar que lo vi saliendo, con su chaqueta roja y sus enérgicas zancadas largas. Lo vi desaparecer por la avenida y me sentí apuñalado por mi propia cobardía. Aún sin querer ponerle nombre a esta vigilia, a la expectación por su imagen.

-Me voy en septiembre después de la defensa de tesis - anunció una tarde luego de volver de almorzar. Ni siquiera me levanté a mirarlo. Me sabía su rostro y la forma en que éste cambiaba la expresión en armonía con su tono de voz de memoria. - entonces quiero que me digas si necesitas algún cambio u organización nueva, puedo ponerme las pilas y tenerlo listo en los dos meses que quedan...

-No hace falta- le corté - ya has hecho suficiente.

En serio.

El día de su partida no vino a trabajar, pero sobre mi oficina encontré un CD de Oasis y una nota en que me daba las gracias por mi ayuda y por darle un lugar dentro de mi oficina y mi rutina. Lo imaginé perfectamente escribiendo, sin dobles intenciones, con una amabilidad desinteresada e indiferente sin saber lo que me estaba haciendo.

Le di las gracias por correo electrónico, con la misma cordial formalidad y le dije que me había gustado su regalo. Me respondió que se alegraba, que había sido contratado en Boston. Estaba distante de Washington. No poco ni demasiado. Lo suficiente. Nos mandábamos mensajes breves una vez a la semana y caí en cuenta que la vista de su nombre en mi bandeja de correo, aunque contuviera el mensaje más insignificante, era capaz de perturbar mi calma por unos instantes y comprendí, entrando en una aceptación privada y dolorosa, de que él sería uno de esos platónicos inolvidables.

No que fuese el primero.

Supe que tenía novia. Me lo escribió un día en que me contó que había ido al cine acompañado por ella, salió natural, sólo como una circunstancia de compañía, al parecer llevaban bastante tiempo y yo no pude evitar darle vueltas por días. Había una mujer joven que tomaba su mano, lo besaba, veía sus expresiones privadas y escuchaba palabras y tonos que yo nunca conocí en el contexto impersonal del trabajo. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme cómo podía ser eso y sentí una profunda envidia de la suerte de mi enemiga desconocida.

Habían pasado ya seis meses sin Alfred en la biblioteca llenando todo de etiquetas de colores, migas y el sonido frenético de sus manos sobre el teclado del computador. entonces yo ya había tomado consciencia de que su presencia anómala en la extrema organización a la que yo estaba acostumbrado de algún modo era echada en falta. Alfred había pasado a formar parte del ritual que era mi vida diaria y la ausencia de ruido ahora constituía la verdadera anomalía.

Yo podía seguir llegando las siete y treinta como siempre, encender los computadores, sacar llaves a los cajones de las fichas, prender las luces y recibir al resto de los becarios con un saludo seco y escuetas instrucciones para que acomodasen los libros apilados en el mostrador de vuelta a los estantes.

Podía seguir ignorando la molestia que me producía la falta del olor a expresso, o la nostalgia por el roce accidental de sus manos con mis dedos al coger un libro, pero por las noches, soy víctima de mi mismo. Porque cuesta ser tan inglés mientras mi razón descansa y mi mente se permite imaginar sus brazos, su voz, sus manos tomando la mía y no el libro.

Mis vuelos nocturnos me llevaron a vagar por la superficie del recuerdo de su figura, de su voz aguda y juvenil diciendo "Arthur" y no señor Kirkland. Porque nunca fue capaz de decirme señor. En mis sueños también me llamaba Arthur, pero imprimía un tono personal - ese que me costaba tanto imaginar - susurrante, de alientos tibios en mi oído y mi propia voz interna recita "Alfred, Alfred..."

Hasta que despierto y debo obligarme la compostura.

Pasó un año desde su partida. Pasaron cinco becarios más, su presencia insignificante en mi vida. El inventario y el sistema informático de Alfred permanecían, un legado. Una trascendencia material cruel. Entonces quise armar un proyecto; algo que me distrajera, un avance que fuese mayor a su sistema informático y que aplastase su recuerdo. Pensé en un sector de audio libros. No habían tantos estudiantes no videntes pero lo planteé como un proyecto abierto a la comunidad y no solo a los miembros de la universidad. Recibí fondos de la Universidad y del gobierno estatal.

La idea atrajo a nuevos becarios entusiastas, de varias carreras y de pronto el vacío del edificio, de mi rutina, se fue llenando con caras nuevas, con un objetivo, el recuerdo pasaba a formar parte de un pasado que ya no pesaba sino que se clasificaba dentro de eventos positivos.

Los mensajes eran incidentales y solo me desconcentraban mientras los iba leyendo. Mi vida había tomado un rumbo por sí sola y ese sentido de pertenencia, de sentirme dueño de mi mismo me embriagaba como si estuviera conformándome por segunda vez.

"Casi armé mal un motor porque un practicante conectó mal unos cables" - me escribió.

"Oh, sí, los asistentes, sé de eso, se creen sabiondos apenas llegan y proponen sin tener idea de nada"

"Oye!, me has hecho reir" contestó simplemente y luego "gracias por eso".

Un año después de la idea, teníamos más de 200 audiolibros grabados, solo nos faltaba instalar las máquinas que con botones señalados en braile y un menú auditivo, pudiesen ser operados fácilmente por no videntes. Varios estudiantes postularon a la construcción y programación del dispositivo pero finalmente se lo adjudicó un ex alumno y profesional de excelencia, como señaló el vice rector.

Alred llegó con la confianza de un dueño de casa, entró a mi oficina sin pedir permiso.

-Te has armado un gran proyecto- sin saludar. Con el cabello un poco más corto, una camisa en vez de camiseta, un pantalon color crema en vez de jeans pero aún con tenis, anteojos de pasta y su tono chillón y resonante.

-Me gusta mejorar el servicio de este lugar- expresé orgulloso - Y buenos días, señor Jones, un gusto verlo nuevamente por estos lugares, ¿Una taza de té?

-Oh, no ya me conoces- dijo levantando su vaso desechable de expresso.

Se sentó frente a mi escritorio y me explicó el dispositivo que había diseñado y el cronograma de trabajo. Tendría al menos cinco meses entre la construcción, el periodo de prueba y mejoramiento. Sonaba a un lardo tiempo de trabajo y de amenaza a mi integridad.

-¿Has traído a Alison? - le pregunté casualmente.

-Ya no estamos juntos,teníamos metas diferentes... nada muy dramático - contestó mientras tecleaba en su ordenador.

-Oh, qué lamentable - finjí. Tal vez se notó demasiado. Se volvió hacia mi curioso y miró la hora.

-Es casi hora de comer, vamos a almorzar juntos, yo te invito.

-No creo que sea...

-No eres mi jefe ya, me imagino que necesitas comer

Habían pasado más de dos años desde esa vez que lo espié desde la esquina consumido en mi fervor prohibido. Ahora sin la sangre hirviendo podía pensar con claridad y decir.

-Voy por mi chaqueta.

Y al salir nuestras manos se rozaron para tomar el picaporte, pero esta vez yo me adueñé de él, abrí la puerta y le cedí el paso, como un caballero. Atravesamos caminando sin prisa por el jardín del campus hasta la cafetería mientras me contaba de su trabajo en Boston, con un tono personal distinto al de las paredes de la biblioteca, me miraba y sonreía y me permití hacer una broma, sonreír, e incluso compartir un cigarrillo antes de entrar a las filas de estantes, organizadores y fichas.

Me sorprendí de mi calma en el momento. Tal vez, me traicionaría a mi mismo por la noche.


End file.
